


All That Glitters

by Mooseketeer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Evan MacMillan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual mpreg, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dwight Fairfield, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseketeer/pseuds/Mooseketeer
Summary: Dwight Fairfield is an Omega that has been living his life at the simplest. He found a job he could complain about to friends online, lived with his parents and accepted the constant reminder Life threw at him that he would never be capable of finding a mate. He was just average, after all. Who in their right mind would choose him over Omegas that were much better than him in every aspect? As it turned out, there was one Alpha who perceived things differently and would make sure to claim him as his before it's too late.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Follow the White Rabbit

_” Knock, knock ~! “_

A gentle singsong rang as a woman stepped inside her son’s bedroom. If one could call it that. She referred to it as her son’s own personal island of trash with how messy the young man’s room was. Clothes scattered about everywhere, days old glasses of water, or whatever soda he drank, sat on his desk along with an opened bag of Cheetos and an organizer which’s drawers were overflowing with bits and pieces of parts he had no idea where they belonged. Curtains were yanked apart, and a muffled groan could be heard underneath the pillow the young man had plopped over his head.

_“Dwight, dear, we need to talk.”_

Dwight peeked up through the small gap between his pillow and his mattress, squinting as midday light burnt his retinas and made him bury his face once more, hiding from the real world that barged into his room to remember him that it existed. Much to his chagrin.

_“Your father and I took a decision...”_

How could such simple words cause so much anguish so early in the morning? Well, noon. Mornoon. Yes, mornoon was now a word. Dwight inhaled deeply, squeezing his pillow even more over his head. If he couldn’t see her, then she would disappear. It was how it worked, right?

“ _Dwight, sweetie,_ _could you please look at me? It’s… a little important…”_

On this, he groaned, flopping about in his blankets, and kicking them about when he grew irritated upon discovering that they had wrapped themselves around his legs in his sleep. He always did move a lot in the middle of the night. His family had a couple of compromising pictures to prove that fact.

_“Uhn…”_

Dwight sat upright, smacking his hand blindly behind himself until it connected with his glasses which he then fumbled to put on. Groggily, he blinked away the fatigue that lingered behind his eyelids and scratched his chest over his pyjama top sleepily. Oh yeah, he fell asleep in that shirt. It was pink with a print of small, gray cats all over it. A gift from a long time ago that he never got rid of.

_“Wha’izit?”_

He slurred out as he stretched his arms high above his head before dropping them unceremoniously in his lap.

_“Well… How should I say this? You’re twenty-five now and… we noticed that apart from your job, which we’re very glad you have, you know I’m proud of you, you’re not exactly taking part in the… outside world.”_

Dwight sighed heavily, shoulders drooping as he already feared what was to come. It was true. He never dated anyone. He had crushes here and there like any little boy would throughout his younger years, but when he realized that he grew up to be this _average_ , he kind of gave up on the prospect of dating. Despite being an Omega, he never attracted anyone. Most people considered his scent to be too sweet for their liking, and while he couldn’t smell it the way others did, he could understand their point of view. The last thing he wanted was to make others nauseous with his scent.

_“Mom…”_

He began to whine, and his mother was quick to shush him the moment he spoke.

_“You know the MacMillans? They live right down the street. Yes, yes, THE MacMillans of the famous mining industry kind. Well, you won’t believe what I heard the other day.”_

Dwight didn’t like the excitement in her tone. Not because he wasn’t happy that she was content to put her gossiping skills to good use, but rather because it never boded well for him.

_“Archie MacMillan lost his wife recently, bless her soul, and he made an announcement. Apparently, his wife’s dying wish was to find her son, an Alpha, a suitable companion, which, unfortunately, she never got to see, poor thing… so, here’s the juicy part…”_

Didn’t Archie MacMillan’s wife die over a year ago? It was _fairly_ recent still, but Dwight had no idea where his mother was going with this and, by the way she wiggled about in his room with barely contained enthusiasm, it couldn’t be good.

_“… He proposed a picnic in the park. A meet and greet for his son, Evan, to mingle with the singles in the area. And guess what, dear.”_

Oh, as much as it pained him, he smiled at his mother’s eagerness, his head bobbing along with the pep in the tiny bounces she did.

_“They are looking for Omegas only! You know how family business are, especially big businesses, they want an heir and, well, you know I’m simply dying to have grandchildren, one day. So… I agreed to the invitation on your behalf! Eeeee! Isn’t this exciting?!”_

Her exclamation peaked with a light squeak and Dwight wondered if he had gone deaf from how high her pitch reached.

_“ **Mom** …”_

Dwight attempted once more, but his mother’s radiant energy wouldn’t take no for an answer.

_“Do you have a shift at the pizzeria, today?”_

He hung his head and shook it silently, knowing fairly well that it was a battle that he had lost the moment his mom entered his room.

_“Good! The picnic is in an hour and a half!”_

His mother announced proudly, making Dwight groan and drop backwards, his mattress bouncing him faintly about, its springs creaking as if to mock the suffering he felt at the mere thought of facing a social event of this magnitude.

_“An hour and a half?”_

He complained as he reached behind him to rummage onto his bedside table to take hold of his alarm clock and tug it into view. 12:32PM. Oh, it did make sense. **Unfortunately**.

_“Well, you would’ve had more time if you didn’t go to bed at four in the morning, young man. Do you think we don’t hear you play your games all night? We’re right down the hall, you know? You only lived here for, oh, all your life. Surely, you **do** know that by now.”_

_“Sorry…”_

Dwight grimaced as his mother scolded him about his nightly habits for the third time this month. What else was he supposed to do? It’s not like he could go out with a scent as strong and as sweet as his, people would think that he’s searching to cause a riot. His parents were old-fashioned and didn’t believe in suppressants, telling him over and over that it was poison for his body and that it would do terrible things to his fertility… which… wasn’t it the point? It was a debate that he never won and never will, so, he gave up on that too.

_“What was I saying…? Oh yes! Your father approved as well. Who knows? Maybe you’ll catch his interest! You smell so sweet; how could he not eat you right up?”_

His mother giggled as she kicked aside discarded pieces of clothes on the floor to open his closet.

_“Now, now, now, what should we put you into on this fine day.”_

_“Mom, I can pick my own clothes…”_

It was the Omega’s turn now to interrupt his mother who released the doors to his closet as if she had been burnt for merely touching them.

_“Oh! Oh, you’re right, silly me. You’re a grown man. I’ll let you do your part.”_

On this, she carefully stepped through the mined terrain of his bedroom floor and headed for the door, only to pause and face him.

_“Go on, stop lazing about. Go take a shower and dress up! I’ll drive you there myself, so you won’t be late.”_

At last, she wiggled her fingers goodbye and left, leaving Dwight feeling as if he could finally breathe again. He adored his mother, he really did, but whenever she entered this _‘I have to find my son a good husband’_ mode, she was an unstoppable force of nature. With a loud sigh, he reluctantly stood and dragged his feet across the hall to shower properly and wash out his scent as much as it was humanly possible for him to do so. He wouldn’t live through the embarrassment of getting kicked out of another social event because his scent disturbed the attendees. Again. Hair and body thoroughly washed, he stepped out of the shower and picked up the clothes he haphazardly threw across the bathroom floor. A pair of pale blue washed out skinny jeans, plain white socks, an equally plain white t-shirt, but with a bright red collar and a dark gray hoodie which he zipped on midway. On the back of his hoodie was a broad print of the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland in its heart tunic and blowing into its trumpet.

It was a picnic, right? He didn’t have to be fancy for a picnic…

**_…It turned out that he needed to be fancy for a picnic._ **

_“I told you so.”_

He could hear his mother mutter in the driver’s seat as Dwight visibly paled at how grandiose the venue was. Decorations, buffets, fake laughter, carpeted grass, cushioned couches and seats, Omegas that were as miserable as him about being dragged to the event. It had it all. His family wasn’t rich. It never had been poor per se, they always found a way to get by, but this was outrageous. He could already feel people judging them and they didn’t even step out of the car yet.

_“That’s Evan, over there.”_

His mother leaned over into his side to point directly towards a charming young man among the crowd with a dazzling smile. He sported a classy undercut, his hair slicked back in place. He wore a white dress shirt that had two of its buttons popped open at the top, dark green trousers with dark suspenders and brown laced, whole cut oxfords. Not that he paid any peculiar attention to the last detail or anything.

_“Oh no, he’s hot.”_

_“I know, right? I knew you’d like him.”_

_“Mom, I look like trash.”_

_“I know, sweetie, I know.”_

Dwight whipped his head towards his mother, mouth agape when she didn’t reassure him that he looked fine. At least, she did give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, so that was _nice_.

_“Well, we’re already here. We can’t turn back and no, before you ask, you can’t take the bus home either. We’re staying here and we’re going to own this picnic, you hear me?”_

The Omega exhaled loudly, which earned him a slight nudge from his mother to encourage him to step out.

_“Go on, now.”_

His mother stepped out of the car, the driver’s door squeaking loudly as it opened and closed behind her. Once Dwight gathered his courage, he followed her, their old, rusting Nissan swaying as he stepped out and closed the door behind himself. Heads turned, expressions of disdain morphing into smiles and hushed conversations as they stepped onto the carpet laid out for the occasion. They were interrupted by an imposing man dressed in all black, holding out his hand before him as if he were expecting something from them.

_“Invitations?”_

The man demanded dryly and his mother, as efficient as ever, held up her finger and popped her purse open to find a dark green envelope with a golden lining. The bodyguard opened the envelope, nodded upon identifying the invitations as real and stepped aside.

_“Enjoy your afternoon.”_

His mother bowed her head in gratitude before beaming brightly in his direction.

_“See? No need to worry about a **thing**. Just go enjoy yourself, alright? I, for my part, have some conversations to slip my name into.”_

With a playful wink, she left his side and Dwight wanted to dig himself a hole and stay there for the remainder of the day. Why did he agree to come here again? Right, he didn’t, because he was aware of how horrible he was at small talk. He wanted to go home, pop himself a can of orange soda and play. Play what? He didn’t know, but anything would be better than this, at least. Dwight exhaled shakily as he glanced around nervously. Really, he did stick out from the rest like a sore thumb, didn’t he? He brought his hand to his lips to bite his nails. Where was a safe spot? The buffet? No, too obvious. Awkward people always hung around the buffet. It was a park, surely, he could find something. Surely.

So, why was it that he had made his way so far from the picnic’s emplacement that he was now sitting on a swing in an empty children’s playground? Right, because it was safest there. Nobody would talk about him behind his back and mock him for the way he dressed. If his mother scolded him for it, then, so be it. It’s not like he ever had a chance with someone like Evan, anyways. Tall, handsome, powerful, charming… nothing like him. Evan was the dream Alpha his mother had in mind for him. A prince for her little boy. As much as Dwight admired her ambition, he’d be lucky if an Alpha remotely looked his way to begin with.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, holding onto the chains of the swing as he swayed himself barely enough to let his sneakers draw circles into the sand underneath him, but he knew it was long enough to look pathetic. Dwight scoffed bitterly at the thought, shaking his head at how pitiful he sounded even to himself.

_“Do you need help with that?”_

Dwight threw his head backwards to look at the voice that dared disturb his pity party with only one attendee. His world now upside down, he squinted at the man that stood much closer to him than he had expected him to be. It took him a long minute before he realized just who it was that was bold enough to talk to him while he was brooding. When he did, however, he scrambled to his feet, kicking sand in his hurry, and making the swing bounce about chaotically between them.

_“M-Mister MacMillan!”_

Dwight squeaked; his voice trapped in his throat as he fumbled to straighten his clothes to at least have a semblance of decency. Evan chuckled warmly, holding out his hand to put a stop to the swing’s disorganized dance between them.

_“That’s not how a swing works.”_

Evan teased playfully with a broad smile upon his features and Dwight had to be dreaming. This was all a dream, right? The truth was that he somehow fell from the swing like an idiot and knocked his head on the wooden edge of the playground, heading for the nearest hospital, right? Right?

_“W-What are you doing here?”_

Dwight threw his gaze frantically at his surroundings, now thinking that it had to be a prank of some sort.

_“What about the picnic?”_

The young man before him shook his head and only in that moment did he realize that Evan had brought with him the matching jacket of his suit. It hung on his forearm, dangling neatly as Evan let go of the swing to pull out a small notebook from one of its pockets.

_“It’s not my thing. When I saw you arrive, I was hoping I could talk to you, but when I was finally relieved of another **pompous** man trying to fork his daughter over at me, you were nowhere to be seen.”_

Dwight was dumbfounded by what he was hearing. Him? He wanted to talk to _him_. About what? How inappropriate he was to wear something so casual at a private event? He had already beaten himself enough for it.

_“I… How do I say this…? First of all, where are my manners? I’m Evan.”_

The man switched the notebook to his other hand so that he could sneak his arm between the chains of the swing to present himself.

_“Uhm… D-Dwight. Dwight Fairfield.”_

Dwight hurried to take the offered hand, shaking it as firmly as his sweaty palm allowed him to before retrieving it as fast as it came.

_“Fairfield. That’s a beautiful last name.”_

The Omega’s cheeks warm up considerably at the rather specific compliment, smiling back sheepishly at the handsome Alpha before him. He couldn’t believe it. Evan MacMillan was actually _talking_ to him. He was having a normal conversation… with a real person! A real Alpha and he wasn’t grossed out by his scent! Wait, his scent. Dwight brought up his sleeve to his nose and inhaled deeply, which Evan laughed softly at.

_“Don’t worry about it. It was what allowed me to find you.”_

Dwight lowered his gaze towards the sand of the playground, picking nervously at whatever remained of the nails he consistently assaulted in moments like these.

_“It’s pretty sweet. I don’t think I’ve ever encountered someone with a scent like yours before.”_

_“I’ve been told it was insufferable and that it made people nauseous--”_

_“Then these people don’t know what they’re talking about.”_

Evan’s traits softened as he made his way over to the second swing and seated himself into it, planting his feet firmly into the sand and flopping his jacket over his thigh. He held onto the small notebook, a frown knitting his brows as he pondered over his next words.

_“I wanted to find you, because you… Actually, I was wondering if it’d be alright for me to draw a sketch of you. I know it’s a bit unusual… I don’t normally ask these sorts of things.”_

Dwight was beyond taken aback. First, Evan MacMillan, heir to millions of dollars’ worth of a company, was talking to him. Second, he was the first person to ever deny how strong his scent was. Third, now this same man wanted to draw a sketch of him. What was this episode of Twilight Zone he had woken up into?

_“I’d understand if you’d like to refuse.”_

_“N-No! No, I… I’d like to.”_

The Alpha’s traits lit up, beaming brightly at the meek Omega before gesturing to the swing Dwight previously occupied and Dwight could’ve sworn he felt his heart flutter in his chest at how joyful Evan was. If it was all it took to make the man happy, then who was he to deny him such a simple request?

_“Come. Have a seat.”_


	2. Time for a Tea Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Archie MacMillan exists

_“I didn’t expect you to like sketching.”_

Dwight spun himself on the swing, tipping his head back to observe the magnificent braid of chains he had made above him by doing so. When his sneakers began slipping into the sand, unable to crank the swing any further, he rose his feet and spun the other way, the world revolving around him until a hand halted his dizzying twirl by taking hold of the now loose chain.

_“Usually, people are **still** when they are being drawn.”_

Evan joked lightly, a hint of laughter bubbling within the back of his throat at the other’s antics. The Omega scratched his cheek sheepishly, ragged, bitten nail dragging against sensitive skin and leaving a red, irritated trail in its wake.

_“Sorry.”_

_“No sweat.”_

The Alpha brushed off with a dazzling smile that would’ve had Dwight melt into a puddle if it weren’t for the fact of how tense he was of somewhat messing something up. It was a talent of his to make things uncomfortable. Not that he meant for it to be uncomfortable in the first place, it’s just that his ‘people skills’ weren’t exactly, uhm, defined.

_“To answer you, I do love sketching. My father isn’t very fond of it. He thinks it’s a waste of time.”_

The Alpha’s fast paced lines came to a stop as he turned himself in the swing to face Dwight and held out the small notebook in his hands wide open for the Omega to see.

_“I usually draw animals… and stuff that catches my attention.”_

Evan cleared his throat as he flipped through the pages of the small notebook, revealing some of the sketches concealed within it. Dwight admired his dedication. To pursue his love for drawing despite going against his father’s wishes. It took some guts that Dwight wasn’t sure he had. As the pages were slowly flipped one by one, he took note that most of these sketches were nature related: flowers, birds, bushes, ponds, Lilypads… rabbits. Lots and lots of rabbits. Some sketched in a cutesy fashion while others were more realistic. Truly, it was impressive given how little space he had in that notebook.

_“I like the bunnies…”_

Dwight stated with a soft smile on his lips as he used the tip of his sneaker to rock himself from side to side onto the swing.

_“They’re my favorites to sketch.”_

The Omega blinked at the faint, yet distinct tint of red that dusted Evan’s cheek as he brought his notebook back to him, returning to the page he was currently working on. One thing Dwight noticed was that Evan wasn’t lying; there were no humans in his notebook. He would be lying himself if he said that he wasn’t a bit proud about the fact that he was the first one to appear within those precious pages. He probably had other sketchbooks at home with plenty of human drawings in them, for all he was aware, but to know that he was the first in _this_ notebook was enough for him.

_“I, uhm, like your hoodie.”_

Dwight heard and had to twist himself to remind himself what he was wearing. The White Rabbit of Alice in Wonderland. It made sense for him to like it in that context, then. Still, it didn’t prevent Dwight from feeling like a schoolboy being complimented by his crush… like a complete mess.

_“M-My mom used to read me Alice all the time when I was little.”_

Dwight felt the urge to explain, the piece of information lingering between them as he waited patiently for a response. Evan looked so focused on his drawing, adjusting, and turning the notebook about in his lap to correct the curves of his lines, that Dwight didn’t _dare_ to be impatient. It was adorable. Well, as adorable as a man as tall and as impressive as him allowed himself to be, he supposed.

_“She has good taste.”_

The reply finally came, a flash of a smile directed at him as Evan’s gaze repeatedly flicked from his sketch to the source material beside him.

_“My mom used to love Alice in Wonderland too…”_

His voice trailed off, a shadow darkening his features and making Evan’s smile falter. Right, maybe it was inappropriate to bring something so personal when the Alpha lost his mother not that long ago.

_“I-I’m sorry, I-I-I didn’t mean—”_

_“There you are!”_

A deep, gravelly voice boomed behind them, causing both men to whip their heads towards the man that popped their comfortable bubble. Dwight caught Evan rapidly slamming his notebook close, dropping his pencil onto it before sliding his jacket over the evidence that he had been drawing.

_“Dad!”_

So, it was true, it _was_ something that he needed to hide from his father. It saddened the Omega to see it with his own eyes. What was so wrong about drawing that Evan had to hide it from his father? The Alpha did tell him that his father didn’t approve, but… why? How could something so innocent be such an obstacle for him?

_“We’ve been looking all over for you, Sport.”_

The older man clasped a hand over his son’s shoulder, a warm chuckle escaping him as he then patted the young Alpha on his back.

_“I thought I’d find you here. It smelled like an entire **baking competition** around here. Thought I’d have to shoo people away on my son’s special day.”_

Evan smiled tightly at his father’s emphasis on certain words that made Dwight think that maybe this man wasn’t too keen about the scent he was giving off. He couldn’t blame him. Without suppressants, it was the equivalent of him dancing naked in front of him and Dwight was aware ot it, but with his parents’ absolute refusal that he tried any of them, there was little he could do on the matter.

_“Dad, this is Dwight. Dwight Fairfield. Dwight, this is my father, Archie.”_

The young Alpha presented him when it was clear that his father wouldn’t be taking the first step in introducing himself. Dwight held out his hand to greet the older man, but when he wasn’t met with the same friendliness, he was quick to drop it back in his lap.

_“Ah. Fairfield, yes, hm. Your mother was rather… **insistent** on obtaining an invitation for the picnic.”_

Dwight forced himself to smile despite the man’s obvious contempt for him and, apparently, his mother as well. To not like him was one thing, but to cast shade on his mother so blatantly made Dwight’s blood boil.

_“She said that you’d make quite the impression on my son; that you have a **job**. An Omega with a job, why, I couldn’t believe it!”_

_“Dad…”_

Evan warned through his teeth, his gaze hardening as much as Archie’s hold tightened upon him.

_“Where was it that you worked? She sounded so **proud** ; I simply couldn’t interrupt her. Pizzawho?”_

_“PizzaWhat, sir.”_

Dwight remained polite, more than aware of the pression that was put upon him. Something meant to be unpleasant and ridicule him in front of Evan who didn’t appear very impressed by that form of display from his father.

_“PizzaWhat, there it is!”_

Archie exclaimed, smacking Evan once more forcefully across his back in what Dwight only assumed to be a way to tell him to get moving, but when the younger Alpha stood his ground and remained seated, the older Alpha’s façade briefly cracked.

_“Well, isn’t that **grand**? Come now, Evan, we have **guests** to attend to.”_

_“Dwight is a guest.”_

_“Yes, and so are the **cooks**.”_

Evan’s reply had Archie’s mask fracture itself, the fake smile plastered upon itself morphing into a detestable snarl that made Dwight pale considerably. He may ‘just be an Omega’, but he knew when he outdid his welcome.

_“I-I think I have to go.”_

Dwight murmured as he stood from the swing, avoiding the pointed stare of Evan’s father watching his every movement like a beast about to pounce on its prey.

_“Dwight, **wait** —”_

_“Why, that’s right! Evan, you have a speech to do, remember?”_

The Omega didn’t turn when the Alpha called after him, already walking away from the two men as fast as his legs allowed him to without giving the appearance that he was in any hurry. When he made sure that he was out of their line of sight, Dwight picked up the pace, his breathing stuttering as he fought back the humiliation that burnt the back of his eyes and made tears blur his vision. His brisk walk soon shifted to a light jog as he now frantically searched for his mother in the crowd of attendees.

_“Mom?”_

He called out like a lost child; lost in a sea of pastel colors and false appearances. What was his mother thinking, bringing them here? She should’ve known better than to do this. She should’ve…

_“M-Mom?!”_

Panic bubbled up and Dwight fought back against the hiccup that threatened to escape him as he pushed through the walls of murmurs and startled gasps. A light reverb resonating over the attendees revealed that a microphone had been installed by the buffet and conversations lowered themselves to simple whispering as questions arose.

_“Over here, sweetie!”_

Dwight’s head almost snapped at how fast it turned in the direction of his mother’s hushed voice, her usual bright smile fading into worry as he approached her, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves.

“ **Welcome! Welcome, everyone, to this meet and greet! What a marvelous day it is for a picnic, wouldn’t you say?** ”

Archie’s voice carried over the crowd and Dwight could feel his lower lip wobble against his will.

_“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened?”_

He heard his mother’s gentle tone, a delicate hand slowly rubbing his arm in a soothing motion. It was clear that her little Dwight was upset about something, but she couldn’t fathom what could possibly have happened in the time they were separated for him to return back to her in this predicament.

_“M-M-Mom, it’s t-teatime.”_

Dwight managed to babble through his sniffling, ignoring the way people near them threw nasty glares towards him for even daring to have some sort of real emotion at a social event of this caliber.

_“What? Teatime? But, sweetheart, Evan is about to give his speech…”_

_“ **Mom**!”_

The Omega cut her off, his voice raspy and quivering from the knot that had formed in the back of his throat in his attempt to hold back the sobs that threatened to spill from him any minute, now.

_“Okay, okay, it’s teatime.”_

His mother breathed out calmly as she carefully grabbed his arm and guided him through the attendees.

_“Excuse us. Pardon me…”_

She hushed as she slipped through the pastel crowd with her son in tow.

“ **As everyone here are aware, today is a _very_ special day. Today marks the sombre anniversary of my dear wife’s, Ellen, passing. One year. The longest year of my life.**”

Dwight squeezed his eyes shut as he hiccupped, letting his mother walk him in the direction of where their car had been parked. Already, the microphone’s reach began to fade in the distance.

“ **For this day to be so bright and sunny, I like to believe that she is watching over this event. An event she would’ve prepared herself were Fate not so cruel to her. Today is not a day for grieving, however. Today is a day of celebration!** ”

The Omega grimaced as he heard the passenger’s door creak wide open and he was gently seated, his legs still dangling from the open side.

_“Oh, sweetheart. Sweetie, look at me.”_

His mother encouraged as she rummaged through the contents of her never-ending purse to retrieve a small Ziploc bag with neatly folded tissues inside. She swiftly drew one from the bag, wiping away the trails of tears that had formed upon her son’s cheeks.

_“Shh, shh, it’s alright.”_

She reassured as she crouched before him, rubbing his thighs as she witnessed firsthand her son’s broken heart.

“ **Today is a day that does not belong to me. That’s right. I am not the man of honor and I understand that you are all excited to meet him. My son, Evan, heir to the MacMillan Mines company, will be the one to take the stage, today.** ”

_“Dwight, sweetie, deep breaths.”_

He could hear his mother attempt to cheer him up, feeling more than he was seeing his mother handing him a tissue which he put to good use right away. He blew his nose, holding back a sob in the best of his ability while his mother’s fingers slowly brushed through his hair. For as long as he could remember, they always used the word ‘teatime’ to signalize to the other that there was an emergency. He had memories of texting the word more than once to his mother whenever he had been bullied back at school. Whether it was because he had been stuffed in a locker, his books thrown into the mud or openly mocked for who he was and how nauseating his scent was, this word was used. It became their code and, even if time passed, it remained firmly integrated into the Fairfield Family’s dictionary.

_“Alright, let’s go home.”_

His mother murmured and Dwight could hear the sadness in her tone, wrenching his heart furthermore as it dawned upon him that he had once again ruined an outing for his mother.

_“I-I’m s-s-sorry. I’m sorry…”_

He repeated only to receive a kiss to his forehead for his apology.

_“It’s not your fault, sweetheart…”_

Another peck to his forehead and Dwight begrudgingly tucked himself safely into the car, slamming the door close while his mother hurried around the front of the car in the best of her ability given that she was wearing high heels for the occasion.

_“Hmph, what a bunch of dressed up boars. You’re too good for them, anyways.”_

His mother lifted her nose as she always did whenever people hurt her precious bundle of joy which did manage to bring a teary smile to Dwight’s lips. She may be small, but she packed a punch whenever her son was concerned. That protective side of hers only became greater the day the results of his test returned with the Omega symbol stamped all over the document.

“ **Without further ado, here he is! Evan, come on up! It’s your time to shine!** ”

Dwight kept to himself, looking down at the tissue he toyed with in his lap while his mother started the car, giving its dashboard a little pat of praise when it did roar to life. The low rumble of the car was a familiar sound. One that Dwight had associated with safety with time. The end of a passing evil. He was in his mother’s car, now. Nothing bad could reach him here. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to soothe his nerves.

“ **…Evan? Evan, it’s your turn. Evan?** ”

The general applause of the crowd died down as they pulled away from their parking spot and turned around the corner, both mother and son more than ready to return to the comfort of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An event that doesn't go quite as planned and a displeased mother; what could possibly go wrong~?


	3. Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?

_“I’m telling you, guys, I haven’t been embarrassed like that in a long time.”_

The keys of Dwight’s keyboard sung their incessant clicking as fingers danced over its letters. There was a slight sniffle, and three voices expressed their discontentment all at once.

_“What an asshole.”_

_“Do I have t’take a plane t’bust some rich guy’s kneecaps? Ya know I bloody would.”_

_“And that Evan guy didn’t do anything?”_

Dwight paused momentarily in his rapid clicking to take a gulp of the cream soda that sat on his desk. Tonight felt like a night for cream soda. It was sweet and he found comfort in the vanilla taste behind its bubbly goodness. Jake, David, and Adam, respectively, were friends that he had made over the years through Jake’s own web of friends. He, himself, only had Jake, who has been his best friend for as long as he could remember. They grew up in the same neighborhood. Unfortunately, his father was a businessman through and through, travelling for the betterment of the company, and so, it meant losing Jake in the process. Although, he could thank modern times for the beauty that was the internet. They could always chat face to face or play games just like this together.

_“T-There’s really no need to start an angry mob. I don’t need pitchforks; I just need to stop being so sensitive all the time.”_

_“Fuckin’ hell, Dwight, watch the spells!”_

The Omega startled as he swayed his character’s direction on the screen, sitting his glass of cream soda back down to aid his friends in their current conquest.

_“It’s not that he didn’t do anything per se. I-I don’t know what I was expecting, really. I should be glad I didn’t get kicked out in the first place. You know how things usually are.”_

_“Right, but it’s not like it’s your fault…”_

Adam, ever the voice of reason, chimed in on the conversation.

_“What did the doctor say? You had that checkup recently, didn’t you?”_

Dwight sighed heavily into his headset, flicking his mouse, and clicking frantically on the left button to guide his character along the path.

_“Yeah, he said I should try a new brand of suppressants, but you know how my parents are. I reacted badly to them once when I was younger and now, they can’t enter this household ever again. It’s not a demon, for god’s sake.”_

His comment sprung a collective chuckle in his headphones, bringing a fond smile to his saddened traits. They always knew how to cheer him up without even trying.

_“Wait, guys, hold on.”_

Dwight whispered into his microphone, covering it with his hand when he heard the door to his bedroom creak open behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder when his mother entered the room cautiously.

_“Your dad and I are heading to bed. Do you need anything?”_

She inquired as Dwight instinctively bowed his head and slipped off his headset for her to plant a kiss to the top of his head like she did every single night since he was a little boy. One was never too old for goodnight kisses.

_“No, mom, I’m good, thanks. Again, I’m… sorry…”_

_“I’m the one that should apologize. I didn’t know Archie MacMillan could be so **vile**. Though, what would one expect out of a businessman with power? He got to the top somehow and it’s certainly not by baking muffins.”_

She held onto the flaps of her fluffy, pink robe to maintain it closed as she bent over to kiss the top of his head once more.

_“ **Good night, Mary!** ”_

The trio on the other end shouted through the line, making Dwight wince and flinch away from the headset that now hung loose around his neck so he could talk to his mother properly. Mary laughed softly at the distant noise that screeched through her son’s headset, leaning in so she could reply. Dwight let go of the microphone, leaning to the side to let her speak.

_“Don’t stay up too late, boys! You all have work in the morning!”_

Laughter echoed in his headset and his mother gently squeezed Dwight’s shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

_“And what about you?”_

_“I don’t work tomorrow.”_

_“Good, you had a big day, today. It’ll give you plenty of time to rest those puffy eyes of yours.”_

Mary teased as she lightly pinched his cheek, making the Omega whine and rub the sting away once freed from her loving grasp.

_“Good night, sweetie.”_

_“Good night, mom.”_

On this, his mother left the room like a mouse, barely making a sound so to not disturb the small group of friends on the other end. With a soft sigh, Dwight flipped his headphones back onto his head.

_“Sorry about that.”_

Dwight murmured sheepishly into his microphone but was quickly shushed down on all ends.

_“I miss her brownies. They were sooo good.”_

He could hear Jake complain and Dwight’s features brightened. Really, what would he be doing without them? Sure, they couldn’t see one another in ‘real life’, but it didn’t mean that their friendship was any less real to him.

_“Ha, I’m getting them freshly made tomorrow.”_

Dwight prodded at Jake’s ‘misery’, revelling at the long and painful groan that resulted from it on the other end.

_“Dwight, come on. Be a pal. Ship them over.”_

_“Nope, sorry. All mine!”_

Laughter ensued and from that point on, his night was relatively calm, banter thrown, and good games were played all around. Some anger from David’s side, but nothing they weren’t used to and nothing that prevented them from poking fun at him for it. Yes, it was a peaceful night like any other night. It was as if nothing ever happened. Evil would be washed away with time and he would get back on his feet stronger for it, just like he always did.

_“ **GAH!** ”_

Dwight nearly jumped out of his skin when something huge flew through his opened window, startling all the occupants of the call he was on.

_“Jesus fuck, Dwight, what the hell?!”_

David was first to intervene on his friend’s scream and with reason. It’d be a miracle if he didn’t wake his parents up with it. Thankfully, his door was closed.

_“Oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod…”_

Dwight mumbled over and over as the black mass that flew into his room cawed loudly, latching its claws around the wooden beam of his bed’s headboard.

_“Dwight? Dwight, what is it?”_

Adam inquired second; clear worry shown in the tone of his voice.

_“Holy crap, there’s a crow in my room.”_

_“What?! Pictures! I need pictures, now!”_

Jake rejoiced on the other end and Dwight found himself quivering at the amazing sight that unfolded before him. Wings fluttered, the crow hopping around to adjust its grasp to then bury its beak in its feathers to preen itself.

_“It’s the middle o’the night where he is, genius.”_

David deadpanned and Dwight shakily excused himself, slowly taking off his headset to hook it onto his desk chair’s arm before even considering getting up from his seat. The last thing he wanted was to frighten the crow and cause a panic. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as Dwight gulped and carefully slipped closer towards the bird, one step at a time.

_“E-Easy, now. E-Easy…”_

The Omega breathed out as the crow spread its wings, raising them high before hopping further along the headboard of his bed and away from him. As it did, however, something caught Dwight’s attention. Something that usually didn’t belong on a crow’s leg. It was a small piece of paper, rolled up neatly and tied around its leg with a bit of thread. No. No way, it couldn’t be. A message? It couldn’t possibly be for him, right?

Dwight lowered himself to the floor, crouching as he analyzed his angle of attack. How on earth was he supposed to catch a crow?! His hands hesitantly reached out, practically vibrating with nervousness as he reached for the message. The Omega startled when the crow cawed, but somehow succeeded to untie the thread and recuperate the piece of paper that tumbled down onto his pillow. Dwight eyed the crow cautiously, fingers prying away the message and into the safety of his own hands. Keeping an eye out for the bird, he meticulously unrolled the piece of paper, squinting into the darkness of his room to try and read what was written on it. When he couldn’t, he straightened up and went to stand by his window, holding the message up to the moonlight.

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

Dwight blinked in sheer confusion at the familiarity of the riddle, his gaze landing upon a form in the night. Of course, he had to do a double take, not believing what he was seeing with his own two eyes. Right there, on his parents’ front yard stood Evan MacMillan, hands buried deep in his pockets, one of which sheepishly rose to wave at him. He had to be imagining things. The MacMillan’s manor was at the end of their street, yes, but never in a million years would he have thought that Evan _bloody_ MacMillan would get all the way here to throw a crow up to deliver a message to the second floor of his parents’ house. Certainly not after what happened earlier today.

And now, he had a much bigger issue than his feelings being hurt. He had a **_crow_** in his **_bedroom_**!

_“O-Okay, okay… Calm down, Fairfield.”_

Dwight encouraged himself as he discarded the piece of paper onto his desk to bend over and pick up one of the sweaters that carpeted this area of his room. With a deep breath, he dared to approach the crow and in a swift movement, wrapped it up in his sweater.

_“Ah ha! Got you!”_

He exclaimed, the crow cawing in distress, but there was no cause for alarm for Dwight’s grasp on the bird was firm enough so that it didn’t fly away in his parents’ house, but not nearly enough to harm it in any way.

_“Okay, okay, okay…”_

Dwight repeated under his breath like a mantra as feet pitter pattered down the hall and down the stairs, looking briefly over his shoulder to ensure that his parents didn’t wake in his frantic encounter of the Corvus kind. For all that was good in this world, he was going to hand over a crow to Evan MacMillan in pajamas! Pajamas with tiny bears on them! In the middle of the night! The absurdity of it all made Dwight ponder if he was actually making all of this up in his mind.

_“Hold still!”_

He hushed at the squirming crow that he now had to tuck under his arm so he could open the front door and hurry outside. Evan beamed brightly at the Omega that stormed out of his house to deliver his messenger back to him.

_“Really? A crow?!”_

Dwight whispered incredulously at the Alpha who welcomed the bundled-up crow into his arms.

_“I have a **cellphone** , you know?”_

The Omega pointed out, flattening the wrinkles of his pajama top now that the bird was out of his control.

_“Yes, but it grabbed your attention, didn’t it?”_

_“Of course, it did! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”_

Dwight pressed the palm of hand in the middle of his chest, sighing shakily to compose himself. That was it. This man was going to make his acid reflux act up again. Evan merely smiled warmly at him, obviously proud of the little stunt he just pulled on him.

_“What is this about? Don’t make me call the police on you, because I can, and I will.”_

The Omega warned as he held out his finger at the Alpha who merely pressed a small peck to the top of the crow’s head before turning his back to Dwight and crouching in front what appeared to be a travelling cage for the bird. Wait, it wasn’t some sort of wild thing he just scooped up on the side of the road? That was his pet?! It did make more sense, but who on earth had a crow as their pet?!

_“I… wanted to apologize for what happened, earlier.”_

Evan carefully locked the cage and balled up the sweater in his hands to return it to its skeptical, but rightful owner.

_“It wasn’t something I could do on the phone. I wanted to do this properly. In person.”_

Dwight slowly grabbed the sweater from the Alpha’s grasp, his gaze unwavering from the man in front of him.

_“Well, you’re here, now.”_

The Omega murmured with a hint of hesitation in his voice. While Evan himself didn’t wrong him, his father did, and what told him that this wasn’t some elaborate prank? That the apple didn’t fall far from the tree?

_“Right…”_

Evan cleared his throat, rubbing his hands together as if he were collecting his thoughts. What could be so important that even the heir to a huge company was nervous about? He was just some Omega that lived in his parents’ house, earning below minimum wage because he was only a part-timer at PizzaWhat as a delivery boy. It wasn’t as if he could do much against his many, _many_ millions and his golden reputation.

_“Would you, uhm… like us to meet… some… time?”_

The Alpha asked shyly, a great contrast from the dazzling, confidant man he had witnessed this afternoon.

_“I don’t get it.”_

Dwight answered bluntly, feeling like he was the dumbest Omega alive for not understanding something so simple. Weren’t they talking right now? Maybe he should be calling the cops, after all…

_“I’m asking if you’d like to… go… out with me. Sometime.”_

The Alpha puffed his chest to give himself the appearance that he had everything under control when it was clear to Dwight that he didn’t. Poor thing was almost trembling in his boots and only then did Dwight exhaled the tension from his body.

_“If it’s for what happened at the picnic, it’s okay. Really, it is.”_

Dwight pardoned him aloud to reassure the other who frowned as this didn’t seem to be the answer he was seeking for.

_“No! No, it’s… I do deeply regret what happened, really, **sincerely** , I do, but this is unrelated to everything. I… I want to learn more about you, Dwight. I truly enjoyed our time together before my dad ruined everything, I… Please. Let me make it up to you. Far from the fanfares and the buffets and the cupcakes and…”_

_“…And the **cooks**?”_

The Omega cut off the Alpha in his enumeration, a hint of bitterness lingering from the way Archie MacMillan treated him earlier that day, something Evan was quick to pick up on.

_“And the cooks.”_

The Alpha reassured firmly, putting emphasis on his words without his gaze ever wavering from Dwight’s eyes who scanned his features for any form of insincerity that could hide there.

_“It would only be you and me. Hopefully on a date.”_

It was as if all the air that were in Dwight’s lungs had been punched right out of him. A date? For the first time in his life, someone **hoped** to have a date with him. **_Him_**.

_“What is going on out here?”_

A voice rung from the opened front door and Dwight silently cursed himself for waking up his father so late at night.

_“A-Ah, you must be Mister Fairfield...”_

Evan attempted, squinting when the man disappeared momentarily only to reappear with an aluminum baseball bat a minute after and the Alpha paled at the sight.

_“And you must be that haughty **bastard** that broke my son’s heart. Y’got balls to point your face on my front yard at two in the morning!”_

The older Alpha threatened as he stormed out of the house, waving the bat in front of Evan’s face to weight his words, and put some distance between him and his son.

_“D-Dad, stop! It’s fine! He came to apologize!”_

_“Like Hell, he did. People like him don’t give a **damn** about people like us.”_

His father growled in Evan’s direction, his bat now lowered to his side, but still tense enough to make the young MacMillan believe that he could strike at any moment if the man’s son allowed him to.

_“Actually, Mister Fairfield, I’m glad that you’re here. I wanted to ask you a small question.”_

There was a long moment of silence and Dwight wondered just how long stopping breathing was considered too long, because he was simply incapable to do so at the present.

_“Hmm… You have five seconds.”_

His father grumbled, the Omega’s eyes going back and forth anxiously between the two Alphas.

_“Very well. I know how this might sound, but… Please, I would greatly appreciate if you would grant me your blessing to court your son.”_

Another silence crept in, the father huffing his irritation through his nostrils and making Dwight wonder if he _really_ had the intention of using his bat now that the cat was out of the bag.

_“…I’ll consider it. Now, get off my property before I call the cops on your ass.”_

Evan pinched his lips tightly together to prevent himself from smiling at how he had now been threatened _twice_ by two different Fairfields to have the police called on him.

_“Right away. I’m sorry to have disturbed you. Have a good night.”_

The young Alpha bowed his head in respect for the older man, picking up the crow’s cage as he stepped off the grass and onto the sidewalk. With a small wave, which Dwight returned sheepishly, Evan took his leave, mindful of the bird in his care.

_“I like him.”_

Dwight heard his father mumble beside him, snorting as he tried to contain his amusement.

_“You can cross “Threatening my son’s first suitor with a baseball bat” off your bucket list, now.”_

The Omega teased only to earn himself a light smack to the back of the head. His father chuckled nonetheless, resting the bat casually onto his shoulder while his arms wrapped warmly around his son’s shoulders as he guided them back inside.

_“You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to do that.”_


	4. In a World of my Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your teeth for the sweetness merely begins now

_“You’re a persistent one, aren’t you? I said I’d **consider** it.”_

Of all the things he had planned to do today, chasing away his son’s only suitor was not a part of his list. Yet, as the young Alpha stood before him with that annoying twinkle in his eye, hair slicked back and dressed as if he was about to take his son to the goddamn **_prom_** , he figured that he just might have to make a spot on his list for it.

_“Oh, leave him be, John. I’m the one that invited him over.”_

A cushioned thump to the back of his head had John reluctantly let go of the firm grip he had on the doorknob so he could step aside and allow the young Alpha in. Another Alpha. On **his** territory. He never would’ve thought he’d see the day. Mary tipped her head back to greet their guest with a brilliant smile on her lips. She had her oven mitts tucked under her arm so she could shake hands with the Alpha that entered her home.

_“Why, what a spiffing young man. Wouldn’t you say, John?”_

The older Alpha grumbled as he made his way back to the kitchen where he had to extract himself from his seat previously to answer the door. Evan shared a look with Mary who waved off her mate with a brushing motion of her oven mitts.

_“Oh, don’t mind him. He didn’t sleep much, last night. Something about a Casanova serenating at our son’s window, hm?”_

Mary cocked a knowledgeable brow at Evan who brought a fist to his mouth to clear his throat and hopefully hide the warmth that crawled up his cheeks.

_“Well, don’t worry, that’s not what I called you here for. By the by, thank you so very much for accepting my invitation. I’m aware that it was at the last minute… and that you surely have a **very** busy schedule.”_

Evan shook his head, brushing off the undeserved praise with a curt sway of his hand.

_“No need. It’s my pleasure to be here. I was surprised to receive a call, however—”_

_“Yeah, how **did** you get that guy’s phone number? That circle of yours again?”_

The mother spared a concealed glare at her mate.

_“A lady never reveals her secrets, John. But no, it **wasn’t** my friends, if you have to know.”_

Mary giggled away the awkwardness that she believed had sneaked its way into their conversation, something she was quick to rectify by gesturing to the kitchen table her husband was seated at.

_“Why don’t you have a seat, Evan? Would you like anything to drink? How about a snack?”_

She proposed as Evan pulled himself a chair, its wooden legs screeching against the ceramic flooring before he seated himself.

_“It does smell heavenly in here.”_

Evan complimented as he fished out his cellphone from his trousers’ pocket to sit it face down at the corner of the table out of respect for his hosts.

_“Why, thank you! You’re in luck. Dwight requested some brownies yesterday and I decided to make some to cheer him up. Although, that last part appears to be rather pointless now, doesn’t it? I’m so **glad** everything was clarified. In any case, would you like some?”_

The Beta wandered about the kitchen, opening cabinets left and right as she gathered a small dessert plate, a spoon, and a knife to cut through the fresh batch of brownies.

_“I’d love some, thank you.”_

Evan offered a polite smile as the brownie square was placed before him, the spoon ringing as it clattered softly against the plate.

_“Careful, now, it’s hot.”_

Mary warned as she, herself, seated across from him so they could face one another. A comfortable, yet imposing silence installed itself, merely the ticking hand of the clock hung on the kitchen wall piercing through. It was pleasant, but as the Beta laced her fingers atop of the table, Evan acknowledged that there must be something more to the invitation than a nice, freshly baked square of brownie and a heartwarming smile. Something weighed on her mind, but Evan was polite enough to wait for her to bring it forward.

_“Evan, dear, would you be so kind as to tell me what your intentions toward my son are?”_

The inquiry had the older Alpha peek over his electronic tablet and directly at Evan who paused his spoonful of brownie midway to half-heartedly lower it back to his plate. He should’ve seen it coming. This kind of setting would make any potential suitor run for the hills, but Evan was used to stressful situations and, most importantly, he had _nothing_ to hide.

_“Courting. As I have mentioned to the Alpha of this house before, it would be my honor to have both of your blessings to court your son.”_

There was a gentle inhale as Mary straightened up in her chair, flattening her hands upon the tabletop as she shared a brief look with her mate.

_“W-Well, that is—”_

_“And what if we don’t?”_

John’s words cut through the polite exchange bluntly, but Evan appeared unfazed by the interruption.

_“With all due respect, sir, while it would be a **relief** to obtain your blessing, Dwight’s opinion on the matter is the only one of importance to me.”_

The older Alpha scoffed, crossing his arms upon his chest as he leaned back into his seat to judge the young man’s words.

_“Then what are you wasting your time for? We’re not the ones you’re trying to convince, now, are we?”_

_“Oh, John, stop it. You didn’t give a rat’s rounded **bottom** about what my parents wanted for me. You just took me on a date and **ran**.”_

Evan’s eyes flicked subtly between the couple, opting to remain out of this peculiar part of the conversation as there appeared to be some form of underlying situation, one he should probably not be aware of.

_“…What’s going on?”_

The quiet voice that came from the top of the stairs had Evan stand as fast as the first melodious syllable sung past his ear. A small, barely noticeable ‘ _oh my_ ’ reached his other ear, but he ignored it altogether. The Beta was surprised by the courtesy he was showing, but it wasn’t Evan’s intention to impress as it was to rather offer Dwight the biggest, most dazzling smile he could offer to the Omega. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t have the slightest flutter in his stomach at the mere sight of him. Even if he looked pale and exhausted, even if he was in his pajamas still at 1:45PM, even if he now stared at him like he had grown three heads, it didn’t _matter_. Evan was _mesmerized_ by him.

_“I… was invited by your mother.”_

The Omega’s lips pursed with mild confusion, but slowly, one step at a time, he descended the stairs to join them and unknowingly interrupt the investigation his parents were putting Evan through.

_“She makes wonderful brownies. They’re absolutely delicious.”_

As Dwight finally stepped down from the last stair, he paused and gestured over to the woman in question.

_“She’s right there. Help yourself out.”_

There was a snort behind Evan which he could only assume came from John who was amused by his son’s sassiness, but it didn’t deter Evan who turned to Mary and faintly bowed his head to her to repeat his thanks.

_“They’re absolutely delicious.”_

_“Why, thank you.”_

The Beta remained polite, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice at the silliness of the scene.

_“Mom, w-what is he doing here?”_

The Omega pressed on and Evan’s smile faltered at how strained it sounded even to the ears of someone like him who didn’t know much about the household and whoever lived within its walls. That was something he aimed to change, hopefully.

_“ **Well** , I figured that it would be nice to have a little chitchat with Evan! No~?”_

Mary explained cheerfully, but her enthusiasm wasn’t met by her son who spared an apologetic, tight smile at their guest.

_“M-Mom, that’s--”_

_“Shush, Dwight. Come have a seat, will you?”_

Dwight fiddled with the hem of his shirt, avoiding Evan’s seeking glances thrown in his direction. Embarrassment lingered in the air, weighing heavily on Evan’s conscience. It was one thing to be on his front yard, but another to intrude in Dwight’s safe space without his knowledge. Actually, he had been sort of _counting_ on the fact that Dwight was made aware about his visit, but _apparently_ , he hasn’t been privy to this information which now resulted in a sterile form of awkwardness that Evan didn’t wish for. Was this how Dwight felt like meeting his father? This poignant sensation that he did not belong? Evan inhaled deeply through his nostrils, slicking back his hair in barely contained nerves now that he realized how delicate the situation has become in a matter of seconds.

_“How ‘bout somethin’ to eat, huh?”_

_“Thanks, dad.”_

John unexpectedly came to the rescue as he pushed himself away from the table, maintaining Evan at the corner of his eye. It was now his turn to wander the kitchen, grabbing some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Rather simple, but with the faintest smile that Dwight gave, Evan figured he appreciated the gesture.

_“Are you alright? I… I didn’t know that you--”_

Evan couldn’t help but pry as worry began to settle in but kept his voice to a minimum so to not further raise John’s suspicions.

_“I-It’s not your fault.”_

The Omega reassured him, taking every single bit of restraint within Evan’s body to prevent himself from comforting him. He looked like he had just woken up, yet still wanted to do nothing more than return to the den he had emerged from. He was so vulnerable, almost as if he were regretting something, but what that _thing_ was left Evan puzzled.

_“Evan, may I have a word?”_

Mary’s sweet and light chirp reluctantly peeled Evan away from Dwight. With a screech of her chair, she stepped away from the table and passed the stairs to stand by what appeared to be a small, guest bathroom. Evan followed her without any form of hesitation, but he had to admit that he was a tad bit nervous about being pulled to the side so abruptly.

_“Is he alright?”_

Evan inquired once more in a murmur, which Mary brushed off with a faint smile.

_“Oh, he just woke up, he’s fine.”_

This wasn’t what he **meant** , but the Beta appeared completely oblivious to the slippery slope she had put him onto by being so careless of her son’s emotions.

_“Should I leave? I… I wouldn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”_

Evan whispered, but a delicate hand on his arm put his doubts at ease.

_“No, no, dear, you can stay as long as you’d like. I’m sure you want to spend some time with my son.”_

The Alpha slowly nodded along with her words, feeling small despite the Beta’s reassurance. The last thing he’d want is to impose himself, especially if Dwight was inconvenienced at the moment. He could always come back. He could always –

_“Turn that frown upside-down, will you? I didn’t bring you all the way here to smack you with a ruler. I wanted to tell you that you… have my blessing.”_

Mary informed as she gently cradled his larger hands in hers.

_“You seem like a fine gentleman to me. John might make this a bit difficult on you, but with what happened at the picnic, you do understand why he might be a bit distant, don’t you?”_

Evan’s traits saddened as the events of the picnic were brought up once more. He truly felt horrible about what happened, but the fact that this appeared to have stung Dwight more badly than he first believed made him feel worse.

_“Dwight is our **only** son. Who is an Omega… in a world where most men like you **spit** on the likes of him. I think it’s normal for his father to be a bit protective, wouldn’t you agree?”_

On this, she squeezed his hands and Evan nodded once more. There were no false pretenses here, she wanted to get her point across with a kind firmness that he hadn’t seen on her until now. It was certainly, again, a slippery slope. Not one that he, himself, caused, but had to deal with, nonetheless. With someone as influential as his father, he was often left behind to pick up the pieces. This was no different. Except, this time, he wouldn’t be doing it for his father’s own selfish needs. He’d do it because it was what felt _right_ to him.

_“Thank you.”_

Evan breathed out as some weight of his guilt was relieved from his shoulders. If there was one thing he understood, it was that first impressions were everything. His father ruined that for him. Dwight’s mother’s gentle, yet forceful approach on the situation didn’t help either, but she did what she believed was right considering the overall predicament he had been shoved into. At least, he could commend that.

_“You’re not your father, dear. I’m not holding what happened at the picnic against you.”_

Mary announced as if she had read his mind, giving his hands a slight pat. Did he appear so troubled to her? He relied on himself to be rather excellent at keeping his emotions in check, but she put her finger directly onto his open wound as if he never had all that armor on to begin with.

_“He’s fragile. He’s had a lot of wrong done to him before. I can only ask you to not do the same. If you are only here to comfort yourself about what happened, then you are free to leave--”_

_“N-No! No, never. I would never do that.”_

Evan’s voice rose higher than he intended it to be, two different pairs of eyes now watching them all the way from the kitchen. Mary’s eyes widened by the sudden outburst, but her traits soon softened, giving the young man’s hands another light pat to soothe him.

_“Then, you are welcome to stay.”_

She reinforced her previous statement which had Evan release a quivering breath he wasn’t even aware he had been holding until now.

_“Dwight… told me that you were quite the artist.”_

Mary swiftly changed the subject, something Evan was more than grateful for. His cheeks burnt as his art was brought to the table, however. He preferred to remain discreet on the matter, especially since his father so strongly opposed to it, but within these walls, he felt… safe.

_“May I?”_

She requested and while Evan could’ve easily lied and told her that he didn’t have his notebook on him, he instead hurried to search in his pockets to retrieve the small notebook in question. He flipped through the pages until he stumbled upon the sketch he simply couldn’t put down. One he had grown very familiar with in the past twenty-four hours.

_“U-Uhm… It’s only a sketch.”_

Evan was quick to inform as he hesitantly handed the notebook over to the Beta. A soft gasp left the mother, fingers splayed upon her chest as she took in the details of the sketch. There was no denying it. It was most certainly her son that was so beautifully portrayed on that page.

_“Oh, darling, what are you saying? It’s **lovely**.”_

_“I’m not happy with it.”_

He replied with disappointment in his tone, which took the mother aback.

_“What? How so?”_

_“It’s not as beautiful as he is. I don’t like it.”_

Evan found himself explaining, tugging at the Beta’s heartstrings at how defeated the Alpha looked. Her brows knitted upwards, sympathetic to the burden he had imposed on himself.

_“He really captivated you, hasn’t he?”_

The Alpha’s throat clenched unpleasantly, unable to find the words to deny a claim that was nothing but the truth.

_“I-It’s only been one **day**. I don’t understand, it never happened to me before. I-I don’t want to look like a **creep**. I don’t—”_

The Beta shushed him, rubbing the young man’s arm when he began to ramble.

_“Deep breaths, dear. You’re alright.”_

Evan did as he was told, inhaling deeply, holding in his breath before releasing it into a trembling sigh to calm his nerves.

“ _… What if he doesn’t like me?”_

_“That’s not what I heard yesterday.”_

The Alpha composed himself as hope tugged the corners of his lips upwards into a sheepish smile.

_“…Really?”_

_“Have you shown this to him?”_

Mary handed the notebook back to him, the Alpha shaking his head in the negative.

_“Well, I think you should. He’d love it.”_

Gently, she cupped the back of his arm, turning him towards the kitchen to nudge him forward like a mother encouraging her baby bird to take flight.

_“Go on, now.”_

She shooed off, deeming that she had done enough for the moment and entering the small bathroom to leave Evan to the panic that now reared its ugly head since his only anchor was gone.

_“Alright…”_

Evan breathed out, gathering the courage he usually projected to the media whenever microphones and cameras were shoved in his face. It was nowhere near the same thing. This was **_way_** more terrifying.

_“Dwight?”_

He inquired with a shyness he didn’t expect to have. From the mere steps it took to cross the small hallway back to the kitchen, he had deflated without any form of warning whatsoever. The Omega now had a mouthful of egg, cheeks stuffed with food, which gave off the cutest, most innocent aura he ever had the pleasure to witness. In a lifestyle of riches and deceit, seeing such sincerity in the simplest things brought a smile back to his lips and song back to his heart.

_“I, uhm, wanted to show you something.”_

Dwight’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline as the notebook hovered between them, awaiting to be passed. He swallowed, wiping his hands clean on a paper towel before taking the offered book. This time, he didn’t have to peruse through the pages as Evan already had it opened in the right spot. The reaction, albeit unexpected, was instantaneous. Tears welled up in Dwight’s eyes, lips quivering and while that alone was enough to make Evan second guess himself, it was the silence that was unbearable.

_“I… I did say I don’t usually draw people. I’m sorry, I know it doesn’t look great—”_

_“I-It’s… It’s me.”_

Evan was dumbfounded by the interruption, lips parted but no words dared to escape him. The sheer excitement sparking Dwight’s tired features to life was all that he needed and as the Omega scooted his chair closer to his father to point at the page, all tension that had previously nested within him flittered away when it was now John’s turn to be impressed.

“ _Huh_.”

The older Alpha exhaled without much of another thought being voiced other than incredibility. Raw, gnawed on nails were brought to his neck, scratching the scruff that most likely needed to be tended to and rid himself of an itch that didn’t exist as he contemplated the drawing. Evan now knew where Dwight got the habit of biting his nails if the similarity between both men’s fingers’ state was of any confirmation.

_“John, honey…”_

A forced, hushed voice behind Evan had the young Alpha nearly jump out of his skin if it weren’t for the fact that he had to bring forth the impression that he had everything under control.

_“Oh, right.”_

John grumbled as he dropped the notebook unceremoniously onto the table, leaving his seat to follow his wife who ushered him upstairs.

_“We’ll give you some privacy, hm? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, now.”_

_“ **Mom**!”_

Dwight’s appalled squeak had Mary hold back a giggle which she replaced with a blown kiss to her son.

_“Lovely to meet you, Evan!”_

_“Uhm, likewise, Ma’am.”_

Evan straightened up his vest, swallowing thickly as he stared blankly at the master bedroom’s door closing behind the couple. He could’ve sworn that he was hearing a flatline somewhere in the back of his mind, because it surely felt like his brain just died from the fact that he now had to fill in the silence with his own poor attempt at getting closer with an Omega he had the firm intention to court.

_“I’m sorry about my mom.”_

The Alpha’s head whipped around when it was Dwight’s seemingly bored voice that shattered his expectations. No, it wasn’t boredom. It was something else.

_“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I-I’m… not much of a spectacle.”_

Dwight chuckled awkwardly, something that Evan could see right through him given the fact that he did little to hide it from him in the first place. That’s what it was. It wasn’t boredom; it was apprehension.

_“What if I don’t want to leave?”_

Evan stated more dryly than he intended to, shoving his own nerves to the side to act like he could, at least, keep face in front of the self-conscious Omega.

_“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, then--”_

_“Well, you’re right on one thing.”_

The older man interrupted with a rush of a nasal exhale in a hint of annoyance; not because of Dwight’s self-deprecating attitude, but rather because he wondered just who in the world stuffed all of those doubts in his mind to make him so… frightened. Bright, doe eyes stared wide at him behind the thick lenses of his glasses, as if awaiting something utterly horrible and Evan would be lying if he said it didn’t sting.

_“I planned to leave…”_

Dwight held his breath.

_“… and go out on a walk with you. It’s a beautiful day outside and I was… uhm… kind of hoping that your mother would have told you about it.”_

And Dwight released it, his tongue peeking briefly to wet his lips before looking down at himself, picking at his pajamas. There it was. This tension. This dread. Something inexplicable to Evan who couldn’t possibly understand what he said wrong.

_“I’m not exactly dressed for a walk.”_

_“I can wait—”_

_“It’s not, ah…”_

Dwight grimaced in a way that told Evan everything that he needed to know. It’s not that he couldn’t, it was simply that, well, he didn’t **want** to. As much as the rejection shattered his heart into millions of pieces, there must be a reason behind it, right?

_“Is it me?”_

Evan inquired without much of a moment to filter it through his brain nor think about the repercussions. He didn’t have the right to ask. He couldn’t pry, they were barely acquaintances, but then again, he rarely had the experience of someone saying no to him other than from his father.

_“W-What? No! I… Can’t you **smell** me?”_

Dwight inquired in a form of bewilderment that had Evan taken aback.

_“I like it—”_

_“Well, I happen to **like** not being called a **whore** just for walking on the sidewalk.”_

The Omega was stern, anchored deep in the choice he had made. It left Evan blinking at the sudden change of behavior and made everything click in his head. Dwight was hyper aware of his scent and its impact on his surroundings. This world was already harsh enough on Omegas, he couldn’t imagine what it was like for a male Omega with Dwight’s “ _predicament_ ”. He did have a slight idea with his father, but he didn’t believe, _refused_ to believe, that it was so bad. Dwight’s scent was potent, yes, and beautifully so, if he might add, but what would he know of scents? And it wasn’t as if it was any of his business, anyways.

_“S-Sorry, that… I didn’t mean—”_

Evan put a stop to the Omega’s babbling by raising a hand in a silent gesture that he understood and that he didn’t have to excuse himself.

_“No, you’re right, it was insensitive of me. I didn’t take your feelings into consideration and that’s on me.”_

The Alpha expressed with a tight smile, uneasiness yanking them further apart and making him realize even more how little he truly comprehended Dwight. His mind drew a blank. His plans vanishing into the nothingness due to the Omega’s strong reaction, he came up with something that was rather unusual for him. He _compromised_.

Evan wandered about from the kitchen area to the living room, keeping Dwight in the corner of his eye while he rapidly scanned over the furniture surrounding the television. He didn’t want to appear like he was sniffing around someone else’s house, but this was important.

_“W-What are you doing?”_

Dwight inquired shyly, a great contrast between the “him” of a mere minute ago. Evan held up a finger as he rummaged through drawers only to beam when he found what he had been looking for. Squeezing his fingers through the tightly compacted arrangement of dvd casings, he fished one out that had Dwight’s features soften and the Omega pick at his fingernails sheepishly. The animated version of Alice in Wonderland.

_“How about a movie instead?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Kisses and Cake by John Powell which can be found here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0M1oYRGxr6I&ab_channel=MichellQa1


End file.
